Forum:Removal of B'crat status
Background A majority of this discussion can be seen on Zerouh's talk page so I'll try not to be redundant. User:UniTri Major Executive was recently given B'crat status by User:Zerouh for wiki security purposes. Zerouh was B'cratted by User:Soldier 1033 and now leads the Wiki community after Soldier1033 went inactive. There was one incident in which Zerouh's account was hijacked and was used to vandalize certain Wiki pages, the damage was mitigated and Zerouh claimed that his account is now secure. What's the problem? The problem is that the B'crat user group cannot be removed by anyone except a Wiki staff member after a community consensus is reached. Having a backup account with B'crat status is unnecessary. I've mentioned this on Zerouh's talk page (linked above); sysop or rollback user group, at most, would suffice in alerting someone to mitigate/fix a hacking problem. Let's not forget that we have 2 active sysops and other active members of the community ready to help revert cases of vandalism and hacking as seen in past occurrences. Side notes If Zerouh wishes to seek a name change, that can be done by contacting a member of the Wiki staff on the Community Wiki. The following vote is whether or not the B'crat user group should be removed from User:UniTri Major Executive. Discussion Remove B'crat-''' As author. 23:10, June 10, 2011 (UTC) *I, for one, believe it is important a backup account is kept for such purpose. There is a practical use to it, I am not desiring a name change, and I feel that Wiki security should be a very large priority and, as such, we should take every precaution to ensure it. 00:08, June 11, 2011 (UTC **We haven't been attacked for a long time, and when we actually did get attacked we completely eradicated the problem. There's no point in a back up B'crat account, that's just ridiculous. 00:56, June 11, 2011 (UTC) * I am actually quite shocked that this even occurred. Zerouh, if you are worried about your account being hacked (again) then you are to 'crat another user, not yourself under a different name. This wiki is slowly becoming less and less active, and as AoS said above, we have several active users that prevents this wiki from getting vandalised - so, the need for another 'crat is useless and not needed. :'Crats are to be decided as a community consensus. Zerouh should know this and it is common knowledge that RfA's (request for admin) need to be publicly displayed somewhere. '''I have not heard anything about this new account and therby want it taken of it's 'crat rights.(comment personally aimed at Zerouh) :If our only 'crat is scared of being hacked and thereby can't guarantee the accounts and the wiki's safety, I then agree with AoS that there should be no such user with the power to potentially destroy the wiki. 01:55, June 11, 2011 (UTC) :Same feelings as mini 02:19, June 11, 2011 (UTC) :*I assure you I didn't mean to cause such a disturbance. If the community truly does not desire such, we will remove such an action. I simply thought, and I was mistaken in thinking, that the community on this Wiki would take no concern with some additional security measures. I will resolve the situation though now that I have seen the outcry from such action. I do apologize, I was only trying to increase security here. Please do forgive such an action. 04:09, June 11, 2011 (UTC) ::*I have sent a request to a staff member here to remove bureaucrat privileges from the account. Once again, I apologize, I did not mean to cause an uproar about this. 04:18, June 11, 2011 (UTC) :::Bureaucrats can remove their own bureaucrat group, just not from other users. If you have control of the account as you say, just login and remove it from your self. --Uberfuzzy 22:02, June 11, 2011 (UTC) :::*I removed the power from this account. Major Executive of the Universal Triumvirate 23:05, June 11, 2011 (UTC) How we forget. :) 17:39, September 15, 2013 (UTC)